Untitled
by voo-chan
Summary: second try, i dont understand this website. Sasuke & Naruto, Gaara & Lee. GaaLee mainly, SasuNaru subplot. Some NejiLee but that goes away. in need of title. Gets a little random at times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"To be the greatest hokage! That's my dream! And im going to make it a reality, a squirt like you is never going to beat me! Believe it!"

"Oh yeah well… well…" Konohamaru stuttered. Hard to believe he had such a strong friendship with the blonde boy he was glaring at.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke declared as he walked past the odd scene. What was that baka Naruto doing arguing with the honourable grandson? It was almost pitiful. Nobody wants his boyfriend behaving like that in public. Or ever.

"Oy. SAAASKAYYY! Yo, Uchiha! Saskay-kunnnnn!" Naruto yelled after him. "Don't make me go sexy no jutsu on you're ass!" What a threat.

"Phfsh" Sasuke said with a hint of boredom. He never quite understood how Naruto was able to display such strong emotions so quickly. I guess that was his charm. No. Sasuke didn't 'do' strong emotion. Well, at least not in public. Naruto was catching up. Sasuke turned around, flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and blew a kiss in Naruto's direction. Naruto face became serious and turned into a full-fledged sprint over to Sasuke. Sasuke got the reaction he was looking for. He screamed 'BAKA!' and ran through the village, heading for the ramen shop with Naruto hot on his tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"These are for you" Gaara blushed with his back to Lee. He held out a bouquet of flowers with the sand from his gourd.

"Gaara I… thank you" Lee smiled. He suddenly embraced Gaara, turning Gaara's usually pale face a flaming red.

"Look, you know I have to leave soon… kazekage business and all that… I don't have long." Gaara sighed. Lee loved Gaara's sad face. He hated the fact that Gaara was feeling sad, but who can resist that gorgeous uke face? He certainly couldn't.

"Look Gaara, be quiet. You cannot help having to leave, and I really wish you did not have to, but I will always love you. Remember that" Lee whispered, poking the kanji on Gaara's forehead.

"What a touching scene" a voice said behind them. Lee sprang away from Gaara, surprised and ashamed that he let someone sneak up behind him. Some ninja he was. Gaara stood up, all traces of emotion struck from his face.

"Kankuro." Gaara called, calm as ever. 'That is my Gaara' Lee thought. 'No emotion whatsoever. Just how it should be.' "Get out of this village. What gave you the idea of coming here anyway?" Gaara said, not even caring about the answer to his question.

"Well, Temari wanted to visit Shikamaru, so I came with her. Families got to stick together. Unless you're _Gaara_, I suppose." Kankuro said, emerging from the shadows. "So stop abandoning us. Not that I care about YOU, anyways, but I just don't want you hanging around with… THAT." Kankuro pointed at Lee, like he couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Poor Kankuro. No one to love him. So just be quiet. Leave this village." Gaara said, seemingly unfazed. But Lee could hear the pain in his voice.

"Oh, and who's going to make me, _little brother_?" Kankuro laughed. Gaara smiled. Not his smile when Lee trips over his own feet or drop a bowl of ramen, but his other smile… a heartless… vicious… _murderous_ smile. Lee had been on the receiving end of one of those smiles before, and it had not turned out well. He ended up with a broken arm and leg. The handsome devil of the leaf village… almost died at the hands… or should I say sand… of his lover.

"Gaara. Do not..." Lee said, grabbing Gaara's hand.

"Get away from him" Kankuro yelled, slapping Lee away. Lee kind of let himself be slapped away. Kankuro… he obviously is a huge bane in Gaara's life. The stubbornness is probably the only thing they have in common.

"Watch your mouth." Gaara said, all traces of pain disappearing. As quick as lightning, sand propelled out of the gourd and wrapped itself around Kankuro, flung him upwards and hung him from a tree above their heads in a bird cage type trap.

"Is this you're attempt at a joke? Well ha ha. Now get me down," Kankuro yelled from the tree.

"Your voice is giving me a headache." Gaara yawned. "Now Lee, we can be alone."

"Your chakra will weaken the second you two start to get mushy, you know that?" Kankuro yelled. He just wanted to spoil any moments between Lee and his brother.

"Oh, you're right." Gaara said. Gaara Turned around so that his back was to Lee, grabbed his hands and reversed the two of them back a metre. Then Gaara spun round and gave Lee a quick kiss on the lips. Sure enough, Gaara's chakra weakened and the sand gave way under Kankuro's weight. He came down to earth with a bang, on the same spot where Gaara and Lee were sitting just a second before. Kankuro was blatantly angry, but there was no way he could take his anger out on lee, like he knew he wanted to, whilst Gaara was there.

"You kids have fun," Kankuro said with every inch of sarcasm. "Im going to have to leave you now, little brother… and Lee-_bozu_." Gaara was fuming at this last comment. Bozu? BOZU? Lee-kun is NOT a kid.

"Let it slide, Gaara… he is trying to get to you" Lee whispered.

"…" Gaara couldn't forget what Kankuro had said. The threats. The sarcasm. The spoilt evening. The forgotten flowers.

Kankuro walked away, seething.

"Note to self: Gaara + gourd is bad."


End file.
